Diabetes Overview
Glucose is a simple sugar used by all the cells of the body to produce energy and support life. Humans need a minimum level of glucose in their blood at all times to stay alive. The primary manner in which the body produces blood glucose is through the digestion of food. When a person is not getting this glucose from food digestion, glucose is produced from stores in the tissue and released by the liver. The body's glucose levels are regulated by insulin. Insulin is a peptide hormone that is naturally secreted by the pancreas. Insulin helps glucose enter the body's cells to provide a vital source of energy.
When a healthy individual begins a meal, the pancreas releases a natural spike of insulin called the first-phase insulin release. In addition to providing sufficient insulin to process the glucose coming into the blood from digestion of the meal, the first-phase insulin release acts as a signal to the liver to stop making glucose while digestion of the meal is taking place. Because the liver is not producing glucose and there is sufficient additional insulin to process the glucose from digestion, the blood glucose levels of healthy individuals remain relatively constant and their blood glucose levels do not become too high.
Diabetes is a disease characterized by abnormally high levels of blood glucose and inadequate levels of insulin. There are two major types of diabetes—Type 1 and Type 2. In Type 1 diabetes, the body produces no insulin. In the early stages of Type 2 diabetes, although the pancreas does produce insulin, either the body does not produce the insulin at the right time or the body's cells ignore the insulin, a condition known as insulin resistance.
Even before any other symptoms are present, one of the first effects of Type 2 diabetes is the loss of the meal-induced first-phase insulin release. In the absence of the first-phase insulin release, the liver will not receive its signal to stop making glucose. As a result, the liver will continue to produce glucose at a time when the body begins to produce new glucose through the digestion of the meal. As a result, the blood glucose level of patients with diabetes goes too high after eating, a condition known as hyperglycemia. Hyperglycemia causes glucose to attach unnaturally to certain proteins in the blood, interfering with the proteins' ability to perform their normal function of maintaining the integrity of the small blood vessels. With hyperglycemia occurring after each meal, the tiny blood vessels eventually break down and leak. The long-term adverse effects of hyperglycemia include blindness, loss of kidney function, nerve damage and loss of sensation and poor circulation in the periphery, potentially requiring amputation of the extremities.
Between two and three hours after a meal, an untreated diabetic's blood glucose becomes so elevated that the pancreas receives a signal to secrete an inordinately large amount of insulin. In a patient with early Type 2 diabetes, the pancreas can still respond and secretes this large amount of insulin. However, this occurs at the time when digestion is almost over and blood glucose levels should begin to fall. This inordinately large amount of insulin has two detrimental effects. First, it puts an undue extreme demand on an already compromised pancreas, which may lead to its more rapid deterioration and eventually render the pancreas unable to produce insulin. Second, too much insulin after digestion leads to weight gain, which may further exacerbate the disease condition.
Current Treatments for Diabetes and their Limitations
Because patients with Type 1 diabetes produce no insulin, the primary treatment for Type 1 diabetes is daily intensive insulin therapy. The treatment of Type 2 diabetes typically starts with management of diet and exercise. Although helpful in the short-run, treatment through diet and exercise alone is not an effective long-term solution for the vast majority of patients with Type 2 diabetes. When diet and exercise are no longer sufficient, treatment commences with various non-insulin oral medications. These oral medications act by increasing the amount of insulin produced by the pancreas, by increasing the sensitivity of insulin-sensitive cells, by reducing the glucose output of the liver or by some combination of these mechanisms. These treatments are limited in their ability to manage the disease effectively and generally have significant side effects, such as weight gain and hypertension. Because of the limitations of non-insulin treatments, many patients with Type 2 diabetes deteriorate over time and eventually require insulin therapy to support their metabolism.
Insulin therapy has been used for more than 80 years to treat diabetes. This therapy usually involves administering several injections of insulin each day. These injections consist of administering a long-acting basal injection one or two times per day and an injection of a fast acting insulin at meal-time. Although this treatment regimen is accepted as effective, it has limitations. First, patients generally dislike injecting themselves with insulin due to the inconvenience and pain of needles. As a result, patients tend not to comply adequately with the prescribed treatment regimens and are often improperly medicated.
More importantly, even when properly administered, insulin injections do not replicate the natural time-action profile of insulin. In particular, the natural spike of the first-phase insulin release in a person without diabetes results in blood insulin levels rising within several minutes of the entry into the blood of glucose from a meal. By contrast, injected insulin enters the blood slowly, with peak insulin levels occurring within 80 to 100 minutes following the injection of regular human insulin.
A potential solution is the injection of insulin directly into the vein of diabetic patients immediately before eating a meal. In studies of intravenous injections of insulin, patients exhibited better control of their blood glucose for 3 to 6 hours following the meal. However, for a variety of medical reasons, intravenous injection of insulin before each meal is not a practical therapy.
One of the key improvements in insulin treatments was the introduction in the 1990s of rapid-acting insulin analogs, such as Humalog®, Novolog® and Apidra®. However, even with the rapid-acting insulin analogs, peak insulin levels typically occur within 50 to 70 minutes following the injection. Because the rapid-acting insulin analogs do not adequately mimic the first-phase insulin release, diabetics using insulin therapy continue to have inadequate levels of insulin present at the initiation of a meal and too much insulin present between meals. This lag in insulin delivery can result in hyperglycemia early after meal onset. Furthermore, the excessive insulin between meals may result in an abnormally low level of blood glucose known as hypoglycemia. Hypoglycemia can result in loss of mental acuity, confusion, increased heart rate, hunger, sweating and faintness. At very low glucose levels, hypoglycemia can result in loss of consciousness, coma and even death. According to the American Diabetes Association, or ADA, insulin-using diabetic patients have on average 1.2 serious hypoglycemic events per year, many of which events require hospital emergency room visits by the patients.
Because the time-course of insulin delivery to the blood plays such an important role in overall glucose control, there is significant need for insulin an injectable insulin that reaches the blood more rapidly than the rapid acting insulin analogs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide rapid acting injectable insulin compositions with improved stability and rapid onset of action.